


The Lads: Rise to Fame

by bottomoftheheap



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, I'm not quite sure yet, M/M, Multi, band!au, drug and alcohol abuse in future chapters??, maybe some violence, me using already real songs as my own OOPS, new flash: i still suck at writing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomoftheheap/pseuds/bottomoftheheap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, Michael, and Ray are on their way to becoming the next big thing in music. The more popular they become, however, the more things get complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lads: Rise to Fame

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing  
> i'm sorry  
> enjoy

If you asked any of them what the best part of being in a band was when they first began, they'd all probably tell you the same thing: performing. There was nothing like the feeling Ray had as he was pounding on his drum set, or the rush Michael got as he shredded on his guitar, or the joy Gavin got when his voice smoothly sailed across any venue they performed for. Now, however, things were different. Very different. Sure, they loved performing, there was no doubt about that, but their values sure had changed, and not for the better. Minus Ray, of course, for he was the most level-headed of the group.

If you asked Ray what the best part of being in a band was now, he would tell you that it was all about the fans. It was never and never really would be about attention or money or fame. His favorite thing about their success was making the fans happy. He'd met plenty of them and was baffled when they referred to him as their inspiration or their reason for living. He saw himself as a dumb teenage boy pounding on a drum kit, he didn't ever think he was all that important. It genuinely warmed his heart to see so many amazing people believing in him. Ray didn't have the best relationship with his family, deemed "absolutely useless" by his always-drunk father. His mother was never one to stand up for him, agreeing with Ray's father to his face, disagreeing behind his back. Ray couldn't be mad at her, of course, since she was the only one he really had, and he knew it was just as bad for her as it was for him. Ray got the best revenge, however, by making it big in the music industry. There were millions of fans who loved him and cared for him and made him feel infinitely better about himself. Every time he played, he was reminded of all the things he had overcome. There was nothing like the feeling Ray had as he was pounding on his drum set.

If you asked Michael what the best part of being in a band was now, he would tell you that the best part was money. Michael had never been very wealthy. He began working at an early age in order to help support his family. He didn't make very much working, despite how hard he usually worked. He was always stuck with his brother's hand-me-downs, since his family could never afford much. He didn't mind much, his brother's clothes weren't much bigger than his,  and if it meant his family would be able to eat and pay the bills, he didn't really mind. His family's needs were much more important than his own. They always had been, and always would be. Which is why, as soon as his music career took off and he started making the big bucks, he moved his family out of the shitty house they had lived in forever into a nice and large suburban home; nothing too fancy or extremely expensive, but big enough to fit his family and a few guests, if they ever had anyone visit. He also made sure to send a good portion of money to his parents every month to cover the bills and even shelled out a bit to cover his older brother's college expenses. Not long after, he discovered other things to spend money on, though they weren't quite as beneficial as the things he had spent money on in the past. You guessed it, Michael Jones decided to immerse himself in the world of drugs and alcohol. There was nothing like the rush Michael got as he drank and smoked and snorted his life away.

If you asked Gavin what the best part of being in a band was now, he would tell you that he loved all the attention it brought him, from both males and females. Gavin spent most of his life in the shadow of his best friend, Dan. Now, Dan was always pretty good-looking, even in his awkward pre-pubescent phase. Gavin, however, was always rather tall and lanky, with a nose too big for his face and hair as long as his older sister's. Who, come to think of it, also excelled in every aspect of her life, unlike Gavin. His sister was smart and always brought home straight-A reports. He had a C average; not that he wasn't smart, he was honestly quite brilliant, but stumbled on his words and could never really form his thoughts correctly. Not to mention his sister was gorgeous. She was extremely popular and was friends with almost everyone. Gavin, unfortunately, was always overlooked. He wasn't known as "Gavin," it was always "Dan's friend" or "Holly's brother." Or even "the idiot with the big nose" sometimes. Most of the time, though, people didn't call him  _anything._ He was practically invisible. He led a fairly lonely life, until he decided to pack up and move to America, where he got his big break. It wasn't long before the fans fell in love with his accent and even his big, dumb nose. And it also wasn't very long until he started getting  _special attention_ from his fans. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He had spent too long going unnoticed by others, and it felt good to be wanted by thousands. So good, that Gavin made it a habit to hook up with as many fans as he could. There was nothing like the joy Gavin got when he heard others screaming his name.

The Lads had their fair share of differences, but they always stuck together no matter what. Although, it was getting increasingly harder and harder to keep it together as a group. It was so much easier in the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh?? this was quite rushed and a little unorganized but once my thoughts were going i couldn't stop  
> i'm quite proud of this tbh, this is probably the best thing i've ever written which is kinda sad


End file.
